Let Her Go Into Waiting Arms
by DevilnAngel16
Summary: He thought she would always be beside him. He was wrong.


**Disclaimer: I don't own reign, although I wish I did! :) **

Francis loved Mary in his own way. It was not the way she wanted him to love her. He knew she deserved more then he could give her.

She needed loyalty, undivided attention, unwavering love, and to be put above all.

Francis would always have to put France first. His people needed to put before a single person. No matter how much he cared for her. He tried to be the person she wanted him to, but he couldn't.

He knew having Olivia stay would drive a wedge in between him and Mary. He didn't realize the outcome would be her kissing his half-brother. Yes, Francis knew Mary was impulsive and irrational. Francis just could get his mind around her betrayal to him.

He thought he was the only one she cared for. He was revolted by the thought of her having affections for some other man. He was hurt and Olivia was comfort.

Olivia didn't come with the baggage of another country. Olivia would just accept the love he could give to her and not complain.

Deep down he knew that he was not in love was Olivia. He was in love with Mary. Francis tried to come terms with Mary's wandering heart. No matter how much is pained him he let her go. He believed if she truly cared about their relationship she would stand by his side. She would wait through the storm for him. He was wrong.

It was hard to ignore the rumors that swirled around the castle. It was hard to ignore that whenever he looked out a window he was sure to see Bash and Mary together. Wherever Mary was, Bash was never far from her side.

It hurt. The pain was a dull ache in his chest and his stomach was in knots. He held his breath, trying to get the pain to subside, but it only increased when he saw them kiss.

Francis was taking a stroll through the vacant castle halls, trying to clear his head. He heard a distinct laugh, like ringing of bells, that belonged to Mary. He approached the sound slowly, wondering what she was doing in the unoccupied wings of the castle.

Under a small alcove, stood Bash and Mary. There hands were interlocked and shining in Mary's deep brown eyes was one emotion. Love. Francis knew because, she used to look at him that way once. In Bash's eyes were devotion and tender care. Bash would never harm Mary, whether it be direct or indirect.

Francis felt as if he was molding into the stone floor. He couldn't move. He just stared at them. His heart stopped beating as he witnessed Bash lean in and descend his lips upon Mary's. Francis's heart leaped out of his chest and plummeted down one of castle's towers as he saw Mary kiss Bash back.

Francis closed his eyes, collected his fractured heart, and walked away from the scene. So this is what Mary felt like when be was with Olivia.

He shouldn't have taken Mary for granted. How could he let her slip through his fingers like sand? He was foolish and arrogant. No wonder she got tired of waiting. Mary is an independent spirit, who doest not follow any order.

With their impending wedding day set, Francis hoped Mary would fall in love with him again. It was a frivolous daydream. Mary wouldn't trust him completely again. He tried to woe he once more. He looked out for her well-fare and sometimes let his fleeting touches linger on her. He knew she was surprised with his actions.

Just the simplest touch of her shoulder or the brush of her hand against his sent him into a state of longing. He yearned for her love even more and obsessed over it every moment. He wanted to hold her in his arms again and have secret picnics under the trees. He wanted her to be his again.

The morning of his wedding was one of the happiest moment of his life. This was the day he and Mary would be bound forever. The alliance would be complete.

It shattered him when he saw there horses fleeing from the castle. His daydreams of her and their love gave him faith that she would be his. They blinded him. They made him forget she already loved another.

He let Mary ago a long time ago. He expected her to come back. He didn't not expect her to be picked up by his brother's waiting arms.


End file.
